secrets
by Intoxicatingteal
Summary: When Garfield Logan popular jokster meets the beautiful ice queen Rachel Roth what will happen? She's a total mystery to that boy, will he see past her ice queen façade and discover her dark secrets she keeps hidden from everyone BBxRae!**** NEW CHAPTER EVERY 2 DAYS****
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"Mmmm…. Wait… what's that noise?"

Garfield Logan, animal extraordinaire and extraordinarily shit at getting out of bed.

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"Wait.. is that?"

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Gar shot open his emerald eyes and looked at his alarm clock, the bright red numbers read 8:15.

"Oh SHIT!"

Gar quickly jumped out of bed and pounced into his wardrobe, he started to throw out random items of clothing like a dog digging a hole. He looked at each piece of clothing before he tossed it behind him. "Nope not this" "Nope not that" "DEFIANTLY NOT THAT!" Gar had pulled out a ROBIN costume out of his wardrobe that he wore for Halloween last year. He kept on throwing clothes out of his wardrobe until he came across some dark blue jeans, a black top with blue patterns all over it and a blue jacket. "Bingo!" He looked over to the alarm clock it read 8:20 "Crap!" He got changed so fast that he put his jacket on inside out…twice, sorted it out and went over to the bathroom "No time for a shower" he said and went over to the sink to brush his teeth. He grabbed the comb and sorted out his soft green hair (he was born with it and doesn't want to change it) his bangs swept over his emerald eyes, some taking a seat on his eye lashes. In other words he looked SMOKING HO- "Gar honey! You're going to be late again!" shouted his mother. " Yeah I know! I'm almost done!" Gar lunged for his deodorant and sprayed it all over himself, grabbed his black backpack and bolted down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen and yelled "Bye, I gotta go now, love you!" "Gar wait!" Gar turned around "Can you make this fast? I really gotta go!" he pled. "Aren't you forgetting something" said his mother smirking "Like what?" said gar in a annoyed tone. "Well it's something I like to call footwear" Gar looked down at his bare feet "OH FOR FU-" His mother looked at him disapprovingly. "I mean… FOR FLIP SAKE!" With that said gar bolted back up stairs and put his black high-tops on, he looked at the alarm clock again, 8:35

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ITT!" He ran down stairs, kissed his mother on her cheek and lunged out the front door, he looked around and saw his best friend Victor Stone. He was sat in his car with his girlfriend Karen Bleecher. "VIC!" Gar yelled, Victor looked up from his steering wheel and grinned "YO! Finally, we've been waiting here for 15 minutes now get ya green but in here!" Gar smiled to his friend and got in the back of the car, he didn't think Vic would wait for him. They drove in silence for a few minutes. "So I hear there's a new girl in school" said Vic breaking the silence, Gar found this to be interesting, there was not many new people that join his school. "Really? What's her name?" Said Gar curiosity taking over him. "I dunno but the rumours are that she's a total ice queen and talks to no one unless necessary" Said Vic. "Oh" said gar a bit disappointed ,he always likes to make new friends, he doesn't care how old they are, where they're from or what they look like. He only cares about the personality.

"Ahh, don't worry grass stain, apparently she doesn't "do" friends" Vic used his fingers to air quote the word "do". "VIC put your hands back on the wheel!" yelled a angry Karen who sat next to him. "heh sorry". Gar wasn't listening to their petty little argument, he was just focused on the situation on hand. "No friends"? Gar innocently questioned "how can someone live without any friends?" he asked sadly. Vic and Karen turned around from their current argument to face him, their faces filled with a puzzled look then Vic suddenly remembered that he was the one who was driving and swiftly turned around swerving out of the way of a oncoming car. "Why you so sad Gar?" questioned Karen "yeah grass stain" said Vic butting in "why are you feeling sorry for a girl you've never even met, she doesn't want friends, why should we feel sorry for her, it was her choice" Gar sighed "I know but imagine not having any friends, she must be so lonely. I mean…I wouldn't know what to do if I weren't friends with all you guys" "Aw! My little grass stain you know we love you right?" said Vic in baby talk. "Don't be going all sappy on us Gar" interrupted Karen with a smirk, Gar just laughed, puffed out his chest and said in a deep voice "Don't you worry Karen! I'm a man I don't do sappy!" "oh yeah? What about the time where you, me, Jade, Jenny, Toni and kori had to watch that anime Clannad that Kori forced us to watch?" Gar sprang up and started to silently beg her not to carry on and tell Vic, he'll never let him live it down. "OOOO why what happened?!" said Vic begging for the gossip "well" Karen began before she was cut off by Gar "ALL THE GIRLS STARTED CRYING AND I HAD TO COMFORT THEM, BYE!" Gar yelled and tried to franticly open the car door but Vic had locked it. "Ha!" Karen snorted "More like the other way around! Our little green friend was in tears hugging himself!" Vic let out a laugh that would put the joker's menacing laugh to shame, he was laughing like a mad man. Gar sunk lower into his seat and put his head on the window for the rest of the journey to school. When they finally pulled up Vic was still laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes because his girlfriend also showed Vic the video of Gar crying at the movie. "YOU SAID YOU DELETED THAT!" Gar shouted causing a few other students to look their way. "How could I delete THIS? ! , This is pure blackmail material!" said Karen looking quite pleased with herself . "Yeah whatever I gotta go, later you guys" said Gar as he waved walking backwards "AND DON'T SHOW ANYONE ELSE!" "You got it grass stain!" shouted Karen. As Vic and Karen when off to their lesson Gar walked lazily to his, Gar pulled out his old Gameboy and started to play Pokémon "Come on! Don't use that full restore shit on me!" Gar shouted angrily at the screen. Gar started to walk down the stairs when he tripped over his shoe lace "WOAHH!" He shouted as he tumbled down the stairs successfully knocking someone else over and sending them down with him in the process. When they landed Gar's Gameboy flew out of his hand onto the floor. "NO! my Gameboy!, my precious baby!" He got up and ran over to it and held it lovingly. 'yeah it's fine I'm okay' thought sarcastically. The dark girl knelt down and picked up her books when Gar turned around and noticed her "Oh my god, I knocked you down the stairs didn't ? Urggh! I'm so stupid! Are you okay?" he asked face filed with concern.

He looked at her more closely and realised he couldn't see her face because of her black hoodie. She wore dark blue skinny jeans that commented her legs very nicely and a pair of black converse. "I'm fine" she answered and started to walk off "Wait! I don't even know your name! my name is Garfield Logan but you can call me Gar"

She stared at the ground and muttered "Good for you" Gar looked at the floor, 'Ah well she's a sarcastic one isn't she?' Gar thought.

"Wait you still haven't told me your na-" before he could finish his sentence he looked up and she was gone.

'What? Where could she have gone? It's just one long corridor with no doors but the boiler and staff room' Gar thought. 'Probably a fast walker'

Gar looked at his watch, class had started over 5 minutes ago. " Crap!" Gar picked up his pace to…to… "God damn it! What class am I in?!" He stopped and thought through all the possible classes for first period when… "history, that's it" He then sprinted down the corridor and swung open the class room door and came across a teacher doing equations on the board. All the students in the class looked up from their work. "Shit, wrong class sorry!" He quickly shut it and heard the roar of the students laughter. As the teacher went ballistic, opening the classroom door and shouting him to go back to him and threatening him with detentions Gar turned a corner and saw his class. He'd been going this school for years now and couldn't believe he was still getting the rooms wrong. He swung the door open and apologised to the teacher for being late, sat down at his desk and put his head on the table slowly closing his eyes when… " Rachel Roth, I know your new here but surly you know that it's impolite to keep your hood up when making a first impression." 'New?' Gar thought as he sat up to look where everyone else was looking he turned to face the girl he knocked down the stairs earlier. "But sir, i-" before she could continue the teacher cut her off " No but's I don't care put it down now" Rachel sided and looked down at the table before removing her hood. After she removed her hood everyone gasped. Not because she was ugly or had hideous marks on her face, it was because she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her long violet hair cascaded down her porcelain face, her eyes where dark amethyst orbs which were intoxicating. She was as pale as a ghost and had soft pale lips in other words she was the most beautiful girl Gar had ever seen. When everyone gasped she looked down at her desk, her cheeks going red with embarrassment. 'Wow she sure hates attention' Gar thought. 'I wonder someone that beautiful would want to hide their face, well obviously to avoid attention but still.. WOW!.' Gar realised he had been staring at her and quickly turned around, he was glad she sat next to him she seemed nice underneath that sarcastic ice queen façade she was putting on.


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets

**Hey I'm back again! So I know I made a couple of grammar mistakes on chapter1 but I don't know how to change it sorry! So anyway I hope you like this chapter! *characters***

**{Speedy- Roy Harper } {Aqualad-Garth Waters} {Robin-Richard Grayson} {Raven- Rachel Roth} {Beastboy-Gar Logan} {Starfire-Kori Anders} {Cyborg- Victor Stone} { Bumblebee-Karen Bleecher} {Argent-Toni Monetti} {Terra-Tara Markov} {Kitten- Kitten Moth} {Adonis- Adonis Hedrox} {Cheshire-Jade Nguyen} {Malchior- Mal Rorek} {Jinx-Jenny Walters} {Kid flash-Wally West} Thanks:-) **

*A couple hours later*

RINGGGGGG!

The sound of the bell rang in the student's ears as they got up to depart from their class to journey to the dinner hall. Gar watched Rachel as she picked up her books and held them against her chest and put her bag over her shoulder. Gar turned to his other friends in the class who were Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Jenny Walters, Toni Monetti, Jade Nguyen, Garth Waters , Wally West and Roy Harper. " So are we going to lunch or not?" Roy said in a cheerful tone. Everyone nodded and separated into pairs. Richard and Kori, Toni and Garth, Roy and Jade and Jenny and Wally. Gar Walked slowly at the back, felling not like a 3rd wheel 4th,5th or 6th but in fact a 7th wheel. All of them soon met up with Vic and Karen along the way to the dinner hall and all 11 of them sat around one of the dinner hall's huge circular tables and pulled out their lunch and started gossiping. " So did you hear?!" Said Jenny to anyone who was listening. "What?" replied Toni "Well apparently" Jenny began to share/spread the gossip. "Adonis dumped Kitten again because he caught her cheating on him with another guy from Gotham, but before Kitten had started cheating, Adonis was cheating on her with Tara Markov". Jenny finished with a smug smile "Seriously?!" said Toni in a disgusted manner "who would want to go out with that psychotic bimbo?!" Everyone was highly interested in this possibly fake gossip all except from Gar. While he was just about to eat his tofu he spotted something in the corner of his eye, or more like someone. He looked over to the corner of the hall and saw a black hooded figure nose in book, he looked more closely and saw that the mystery person had a strand of long violet hair poking out her hood. 'It's her' Gar thought. He looked back at the table filled with his friends who were deep in convocation 'They wouldn't miss me would they?...

Nah!' Gar picked up his food and walked over to the table that Rachel was at. He stopped in front of the table and decided to be polite and ask permission first. "Um hey Rachel…Is-is this seat taken?" Gar asked nervously, Rachel didn't even look up from her book as she said "I'm not your mother you know" she said rather dryly "do whatever you want." Gar laughed, "You know for someone so shy you're rather sarcastic" he said sitting down. She didn't say anything and began reading again, Gar noticed this "So what you reading?" The dark girl sighed "Listen, I don't want to make friends with anyone so please, just leave me alone." Gar was taken aback by this comment; she was so shy before in class and now she's telling him straight up that she does not want to be friends with him.

"Hey" said Gar holding up his hands defensively "I'm just trying to be nice, you look lonely. It's got to be hard for you since it's your first day and know no one here. Well except for me of course" Gar smiled brightly at the dark girl, he had noticed that she wasn't saying anything.

'Maybe she forgot' He thought. "Wait…You do remember me don't you?" Rachel looked up from her book and scoffed "how can I not remember Garfield Logan, the guy who pushed me down the stairs on my first day?" "Hey!" he said laughing "It was an accident I swear...Sorry about that by the way, are you hurt?" Gar asked softly with concern "No, it's alright accidents happen right?" She replied.

"I know but I feel awful, I didn't even see you because I was on my Gameboy—"

"Playing ,Pokémon."

Said Rachel interrupting him. "Wait, you heard that?!" "...well this is embarrassing …" said Gar as he let out an awkward laugh. "Aw no it's not" she said in what was meant to sound like an annoying baby voice but to Gar it sounded extremely sexy. "I'm sure a lot of boys your age still pee in their little potties too." Gar let out a laugh "Come on you can't tell me that you don't play Pokémon"

"Okay, okay I will admit that I have played Pokémon before"

She said. Gar was also surprised at this "you any good?" He said raising one eyebrow; she scoffed again "let's just say that I beat the elite four, with a magic carp." Gar laughed once again "Why are the quiet ones always secretly the funniest?" Rachel looked up from her book "Funny?"

"Yeah you've got that whole sarcastic humour, you may not realise it but you're actually funny". That's when Rachel realised that she was having a civilised convocation with him and making a friend, which was really something she wasn't keen on. " I've got to go" Rachel said quickly as she stood up, book in hand and bag over shoulder. "What? Wait! Before you go you've got to meet my friends!" She gave him a puzzled look "No thanks, I'll pass" she said with a sigh. "No! come on" Gar said grabbing her hand "You'll love them!" Rachel shook out of his grip "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORD NO?!" "I DON'T WANT TO!" Everyone stopped eating and looked over to the both of them, and with that she stormed out of the hall. Everyone gave Gar a look, "What? Did I say something wrong?" He said to the dinner hall, in return he received some laughs and some sarcastic comments like "Nice one Romeo" or "Smooth green bean" He walked back over to his table where all his friends were giving him annoyed looks "What?!" "How was I to know she had a really bad temper?" Vic spoke in "Because I warned you're green ass this morning" "I think you should go and apologise, you did try to tell her what to do, we know you mean good but she doesn't" Vic finished

Gar sighed "yeah your right" Gar got up to go and find her.

…

Rachel walked back to her locker and opened it 'Why didn't he just leave me alone?' she thought. She put her book in her locker and slammed it shut "Hey there" said a rather husk voice.

Rachel looked up and saw a tall muscular boy leaning on the locker next to hers, she started to walk away but the boy put two hands being her on the lockers trapping her, Rachel showed no emotion what so ever. "I saw your little performance in the dinner hall, I like them feisty" She sighed.

"Good for you, now move." She snapped

"And why would I do that?" He said with a big grin.

"Because I've been taking martial art and boxing classes since I was four. Now move or you'll wake up in hospital not knowing who you are and eating through a tube". She said coldly

At that moment Gar came around the corner and about to shout her over when he noticed she had company.

"Your threats are just making me even more turned on"

Gar gritted his teeth and suddenly became extremely angry and filled with jealousy.' Wait' he thought 'I've only just met the girl, why am I so jealous?'

"You're a disgusting horny mess just get away from me" She shot at him, her words full of venom

Gar smiled, this was the first girl to reject Adonis Hedrox any other girl would have jumped at him if they had the chance. But no her she's special

"Aw come on babe you know you want all this" Said Adonis winking at her.

She sighed "You brought this upon yourself." With that said she grabbed his neck and found the places where to press her fingers into and pushed her fingers in his neck like daggers and he fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out and a small ghost of a smile came across her face.

Gar stood there in amazement as she grabbed his neck and he fell to the floor, he had no idea such a small women could pack such a punch, he took a mental note on not to get on her bad side. Gar grinned until he looked closer , wait… is that a smile?

Rachel Roth was slightly smiling! He didn't know it was possible but she looked even more beautiful, if only he could make her smile even bigger…

"Hey Rachel!" Gar shouted as he walked down the corridor to her

The dark girl spun around "What?" she said slightly annoyed.

"That was AMAZING what you did there! Why didn't you tell me you could do that?!" Gar exclaimed happily.

"You didn't ask" Rachel replied simply

"So what else can you do?" Gar asked excitedly

"I don't go on a rampage killing spree Logan, I only use it if I really need to."

'She called me by my second name? did she forget my first name or did she intend to do that?' Gar thought.

"Umm.. Rachel you know Logan is my second name right?" She gave him puzzled look and tilted her head towards the side which Gar thought was Extremely cute. "Of course, I know that".

" Well why do you call me Logan then?" he asked

"I don't know" She replied "I just think it suits you better"

Gar smiled 'Logan huh?' he thought

"I like it" Gar said with a pleased look on his face 'What could I call her?' he thought ,

Gar looked her up and down ' I don't think "The Sex Goddess" is appropriate hmm..

Rachel, Rach, Rae Rae…

"I GOT IT!" Gar exclaimed with a big grin on his face. Rachel looked up to face him,

She sighed and raised an eyebrow "Got what?"

"Duhh, You're new nickname!" Gar said in a voice as if she was stupid.

"I don't need a nickname Rachel is fine for me thanks" She replied

"No way, you get to call me Logan!" He said

"But-" Before Rachel could continue Gar had interrupted her

"I'll think I'll call you... RAE!" Gar shouted happily

"Rae? ... My mother used to call me that" She said with what looked like to Gar a sad look on her face.

"Use-used to? I'm so sorry Rachel, I-I didn't know" Gar said sadly as he looked at the floor.

"No, it's okay besides I like the name anyways" She said with a reassuring smile

'MYGOD IT'S THAT SMILE AGAIN!' Rachel's smile drove Gar absolutely insane even though he's only seen it once it made him crazy, God she's gorgeous! ' He thought

"Okay then Rae it's settled, that's your new nickname!" Gar said triumphantly.

'Wait' Rachel though ' HE'S DONE IT AGAIN! He's wriggled his way in to my life again and having civilized conversations with me!' Rachel sighed.

' He is a pretty nice guy,. Well maybe one friend couldn't hurt…. Right?'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late with the new chapter but anyway it's here now, it's a bit short,,, but enjoy anyway! ;3 thankies!**_

Maybe just one friend couldn't hurt….

You make one friend, you get them all.

….

It was still Rachel's first day and Gar and Rachel still had half an hour to kill of their lunch period.

They started to walk down the halls with no destination in mind, just walking around so they could kill the time.

"So what school did you go before this one" said Gar trying to make conversation.

"I went to Gotham" "It's a really large school, I went there for 4 years and I still got lost" She smiled.

He laughed.

"So do you like this school?" Asked Gar

"I don't like any schools" replied Rachel

Gar chuckled "yeah, no one does really like going to school, but I mean do you like it better than Gotham?"

"Well it's easy to find your way around and there are no bullies… So far , the people that go here are much nicer than back in Gotham though."

" Really? Oh. So did you have any friends back there?" Gar questioned

"Nope I'm not really a people person as you can probably tell, I'm not keen on friends"

"Well!" Gar started "Good thing you met me! Because I've total changed your mind right?"

He put an arm around her, grinning triumphantly. She just rolled her eyes in return.

"So what do you want to do? We've got like 20 minutes left." Gar asked, getting bored of quizzing Rachel.

"I don't know, your choice."

Gar thought for five minutes about what they could do, which only gives them 15 minutes to do something.

Then suddenly the idea suddenly hit him like an epiphany, He turned to Rachel and said

"Follow me Rae, I know what we can do."

Gar started to walk off when he noticed that Rachel wasn't following.

Rachel stood her ground.

Gar turned around and gave her a quizzical look,

"What are you doing?, come on, I know what we can do to kill 15 minutes!" Gar shouted happily

Rachel sighed." I'm not moving for this spot until you tell me where you're taking me."

Gar just laughed "you're going to meet my friends of course"

Rachel looked at him as if he had just gave birth out of his forehead

"Are you CRAZY?! No freaking way!" Rachel retorted

"Come on, your making this harder than it needs to be, it's no big deal, I meet new people all the time and become friends! You'll be fine!" Gar said reassuringly

"No". Rachel said In her usual monotone.

"But-"

"No."

"Rae!"

"No"

"Ple-"

"NO"

"Come on Ra-"

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY NO LOGAN?!

"None if you just come with me!" "Please Rae!"

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss ssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeee!"

"NOOOO!"

"Fine, okay Rae " Gar sighed

"I'll play it your way"

Rachel sighed in relief

"Thank you"

Gar walked back over to her and when she wasn't looking he grabbed her wrist and said

"The hard way" when he said it he winked and started pulling her to the direction his friends were.

Rachel couldn't stop blushing when Gar winked at her, Gar also noticed this and thought it was extremely and incredibly cute.

He started to pull her but she was trying to go in the opposite direction, when suddenly Gar yanked her back, she then clung on a door for dear life.

"Come on Rae they'll love you, I promise!" Gar shouted out with his eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenching, teeth grinding together pulling Rachel's wrist.

"No! Please don't, I'll probably do or say something stupid and they'll hate me!" Shouted Rachel while still holding onto the door.

"Come on Rae!" "Don't be like that, if I like you, they'll like you. And if they don't… well it's their loss!" Gar said, slightly grunting and surprised at her strength.

Gar thought for a moment and then an evil sinister smirk was plastered over his face, he then turned to Rachel and looked at her and stopped struggling and let go of her wrist, She noticed this and looked up.

"What..." She said with a hint of curiosity and worry.

Gar continued to look at her in that strange way without saying a word.

"Okay that evil smirk is really creeping me out now…." She sounded a bit nervous

He started to walk up to her slowly , Rachel backed away a bit and continued to give Gar a perplexed look. He Looked behind her and shouted "Oh my god, Rae look at that!" He pointed behind her, finger trembling, fear all over his face.

Rachel swiftly turned around and at that moment Gar ran to her and scooped her up over his shoulders, for such a strong girl she sure was light.

"GARIFIELD LOGAN! , PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" She hissed and started punching his back. Rachel was a VERY strong puncher and it hurt VERY much, but Gar would never tell her that or give up and put her down .

"PUT ME DOWN BEFORE ANYONE SE-"

Rachel could not finish her sentence because Gar had cut her off

"Hey guys!" Gar yelled down the hall and picked up the pace.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." Rachel said sarcastically

"Gar!" every one of his friends shouted, Gar shot them all a confused look.

"look out!" Vic and Karen shouted simultaneously.

"Look out for whoa- AHH!" unfortunately Gar didn't notice the wet floor sign and flew up in the air, along with Rachel to. All the bystanders watched in amazement, Gar tightened his hold on the violet haired girl so he didn't cause any more damage to her. The two teenagers landed with a big thud, causing gasps from the bystanders. Rachel hit the ground first with Gar still holding her, her head took the most impact and started to bleed, she was losing a lot of blood it was VERRY bad.

Gar let out a "Oops" and a "Ouch!"

He looked around for his violet haired friend but no avail, "Where's Rae?"

Gar let out a gasp as he heard a moan come from beneath him, he quickly got off of her and crouched down by her side.

"Rae? Rachel!? Rachel! Are you alright?!" Gar quickly put a hand behind her head to help her sit up, then suddenly he felt this warm watery substance. His eyes widened and went behind her to look at her head.

"Oh shit!" Gar exclaimed "Someone go get a nurse, teacher or someone!"

Some of the bystanders ran off to go get help while Gar's other friends came running over to help out. They all moved behind her except Kroi and Jenny who tried to keep talking to her.

Wally, Roy, Garth, Karen, Toni, Dick, Vic and Jade all gasped at the giant wound on the back of her head.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Kroi asked, Rachel nodded her head in response

"My name is kroi, Kroi Anders" the red head girl said "And that's Jenny, Jenny Walters." Said Kroi pointing to Jenny. Jenny gave a smile and a little wave "You're going to be okay Rachel, don't worry." Jenny said kindly, Rachel simply nodded.

"MOVE, MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" everyone turned to see a rather large nurse come running over to the crowd looming over the scene "Now if you're not this poor girl's friend move along!" The crowd quickly scattered and all was left was Gar, Wally, Dick , Roy , Jade , Garth , Karen , Vic , Kroi , Jenny and Toni. "You're all her friends?" The nurse said in disbelief, everyone turned to each other, and then nodded " Yes we are" said Gar "Is she going to be okay?"

"I'm not sure" The nurse said sadly "from the looks of this wound she might suffer from memory loss" Everyone gasped, the nurse continued "If she stays conscious, that's a good sign she's going to be alright though". The nurse looked over to Kroi and Jenny

"Well is she?" Kroi and Jenny nodded , the nurse made her way to the front to talk to Rachel, the nurse looked up "What's her name?"

"Rachel Roth" Said Gar. The nurse looked back down at Rachel and began talking to her.

"Rachel, honey on a scale of 1-100 how much does it hurt ?"

Rachel moaned and managed to say something, something that made everyone look at each other and burst out laughing and something that made Gar say through tears of laughter "Well at least she's still got her humour"

Rachel had said to the nurse an immature joke, something that Rachel didn't often do, but she wanted to brighten the mood up. She didn't like seeing every one sad and worried because of her, she wanted everyone to be happy. So she said to the nurse, the famously immature number.

69.

"How immature!" the nurse spat out. Everyone started laughing again, which put a smile on Rachel's face. Rachel slowly closed her eyes and started to drift into the darkness, she started to drift into unconsciousness, a thing that wasn't very foreign to her since she lived with a drunk farther. She could still hear them talking, but not very clearly everyone's words started to sound more muffled and muffled by the minute. She opened her eyes for one last look for happy faces; she saw them there still laughing about her immature joke , she closed her eyes again with a smile plastered on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets**

**Hey guys! I'm back again with a new chapter! I just want to apologise for my immature joke in the last chapter, but surprisingly most people actually found it funny. I just wanted to give Rachel an immature side. Anyway new chapter! So enjoy! ;D**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Rachm, Rachem"

'It sounds like someone's calling my name, but their voice is all muffled'

"Rachel?"

Rachel fluttered open her eyes and saw a rather strange sight, loads of strangers she has never seen before are hovering over her face, She squinted her eyes again to gain focus.

"Ah hello Rachel!" a man in a white coat beamed, "Your finally awake, you gave us a bit of a scare there!" the man continued cheerfully. "When we was tending to your wound in the back of your head, we came across…some more wounds, bruises and also stiches that we didn't do" The man gave her a questing look .

"Mind telling me about that?" his tone suddenly turning serious.

Rachel knew what they were from, but if she told this man, people would be called and HE would get into trouble and probably end up killing her for telling someone. And when I say 'Killing' I don't mean told off, I mean literally.

Rachel just shrugged and said "I'm just really clumsy?" with a nervous smile.

The man and the other white people in coats laughed "Oh kids these days" the man chuckled.

"Um.. sir, do you mind telling me where I am?" Rachel suddenly spoke up, she really had no clue what was going on.

The man had put a serious face on again and sat down.

"You're in jump city hospital Miss Roth, you're here for your head."

Rachel had a puzzled look on her face and felt the back of her head.

"Apparently you were at school and you and Mr Genius were mucking about, he picked you up and he slipped taking you with him and banged your head."

"You may remember fragments of it but not all of it … that would be remarkable considering you lost 3 hours of your memory". (According to the monitors)

"No" Rachel began, "I-I remember it all" The doctors and nurses all looked at her.

"Well- that's astonishing! You are quite the fighter Miss Roth; you're much tougher than you look!" The doctor practically shouted in a joyful tone. "By the looks of it you'll be able to go home today! After your visitors are finished talking to you of course…And the will also be taking you home" The man started to walk out, the other doctors and nurses following close behind him "I'll send them in now. Goodbye Miss Roth"

"Umm yeah. Bye". Rachel managed to whisper out.

While Rachel sat up in her bed playing with her covers the door to her room suddenly burst open and Kroi came running in.

"Oh friend Rachel! I was so worried for your wellbeing!" Kroi shouted as she grabbed the poor girl in a lung crushing hug.

"I-I-It's o-okay i-m f-fine." Rachel said between breaths as she was still trapped in the hug. At that moment the others swooped in and gasped.

"Kroi!" shouted Jenny "Let go!"

Kroi did as she was told and let go of the poor girl gasping for air. Kroi looked down at her sadly, "Have I hurt you, new friend?" she said as tears started to well up in her eyes.

How could Rachel upset her? It was like making the cutest baby kitten in the whole world cry, she could never do that. No matter how ice Rachel's heart supposedly was she could never upset Kroi, even though she has just met her she has already found a soft spot for the good natured exchange student.

"Um no, it's just quite a hug you've got there" Rachel smiled reassuringly and Kroi beamed back at her "Glorious!" Kroi yelled loudly.

"Uggh" said Rachel putting her heads in her hands "I've got a banging headache" She stayed with her head in her hands for about five seconds until she heard people whispering "Gar, don't!" or "Gar get back here!"

Rachel looked up to see Gar right up in her face with a big cheesy grin and his eyes tightly shut.

"Ahhhh!" Rachel shouted as she jumped up and wacked her head on one of the monitors above her bed. She got back into her old position and rubbed her head "Thanks for that Gar" she said through chuckles ( A/N she only calls him 'LOGAN' when no one else is around) The rest of the group laughed as well.

"Here" said Gar as he handed her a light purple box, she took it slowly out of his hands and looked back up at him. "What's this for?" her voice was all soft, Gar chuckled lightly and said "For pushing you down the stairs and then putting you in hospital on your first day"

"Yo!" Said Vic interrupting "You pushed this poor girl down the stairs to? What next?! Throwing her out of a window?!" Gar laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't you worry" began Rachel "Because if he does something like this again I'm gonna be the one who's throwing him out of a window."

Everyone laughed as Rachel opened the purple box, there was a white cake in there with blue icing which said

"Sorry I ruined your first day"

Rachel looked up at Gar and met his eyes , got up and hugged him a very noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks . Everyone stared in awe as she said

"Actually it's been the best day of my life." Rachel said as her blush went a deeper colour of red. Gar then realised that he wasn't hugging her back because he was in total shock, he then looked down at the violet haired beauty and hugged her back.

"Really?" Gar said, his voice full of scepticism.

Rachel laughed and said "Of course it is stupid, today is the day I met my first Bestfriend"

Gar hugged her tighter " Bestfriend?"

She smiled and said "mmmmhhmm"

He smiled, Gar never wanted this moment to end, he loved just being with her, He loved her sent, lavender and books she smelled like, Her sent drove him crazy. But not as crazy as her smile or her laugh 'MYGOD,' Gar thought 'MYGOD THAT LAUGH!' Her laugh was so adorable; it was like music to his ears.

"Gar?"

He inhaled her sent once more and shut his eyes.

"Gar?"

He just hugged her tighter, still thinking about how perfect and gorgeous she was.

"Gar? Y-You can let go now…".

Gar shot open his eyes and quickly let go of her so fast, as if she was scolding hot.

'Well she is' Gar thought cheekily, but not in that way, in a way like you've just touched an iron by accident. Vic shot him a look as if to say

' Dude! You total have a crush on her'

He turned back to Rachel who had a blush on her face and suddenly found the floor to be very interesting to look at.

Gar rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously "Heh soo… You can meet my friends now!" Gar said quickly trying to change the awkward atmosphere, Rachel suddenly looked up as Gar grabbed her wrist.

"Gar no!" She whispered. He then looked at her and turned them both around from his friends and started to bicker in hushed tones. The pair soon turned around looking as though they had just made a compromise.

The others gave the pair quizzical looks.

Gar sighed "She doesn't want to meet you guys because she said she would do or say something stupid and you won't like her."

Rachel didn't say a word, she just stood close to Gar and looked down at the floor while her face turned red as a tomato. Everyone looked up at Rachel as she looked up and said shyly with a smile on her face "I-I'm not good at making friends"

"Well" Jenny began and everyone turned to her, "For someone who's not very good at making friends, you sure did a good job. Because we all like you" Jenny finished happily. The others nodded with smiles on their faces.

Rachel looked at them all in disbelief. "Really?"

Jenny nodded "Yup! And we would like to ask you if we could all be your friends"

Rachel had never experienced this before; she had never known so many people that genuinely wanted to be her friend. Rachel was so happy, not only did she get to meet one Bestfriend today she gets 10 more.

"Absolutely" Rachel said with a smile on her face, Gar looked at her and nearly melted.

'THAT SMILE AGAIN!' Gar screamed in his thoughts

"Alright grass stain you've had enough time with the poor girl" Vic began as he and Karen started to walk over, they both stopped in front of Rachel and Vic stuck his hand out.

"Well you're a small little lady aren't you?" he said as he looked down on her, she smiled as he said cheerfully ;

"The names Stone, Victor Stone but you can call me Vic" Rachel stuck out her hand to shake his

"Nice to meet you" Rachel said politely and as she shook his hand. As she shook it you could hear his fingers cracking and everyone cringed

Vic stared down at his hand wide eyed and laughed "Little lady BIG handshake"

Everyone else laughed too. Then Gar stepped in "Maybe I should introduce you" Said Gar putting an arm around Rachel and turning her in the direction to Karen.

"That's Karen Bleecher Vic's Girlfriend"

"Hey Girl!" Karen said cheerfully.

"Hi" Rachel said happily.

Gar turned her again "Now that's Toni Monetti, Garth Water's Girlfriend and that's obviously Garth"

"Hey!" they both chimed in happily and Rachel returned the gesture. "And over there" Gar began to speak again "Is Roy and Jade"

"Hey!" they both greeted and once again Rachel returned the gesture.

"And last but not least" Gar begun to say "Is Richard and his Girlfriend, Kroi"

Rachel turned to the both of them and smiled.

Richard took a step forward and said "Hi, call me Dick"

And that ladies and gentlemen was when Rachel completely lost it. She couldn't take it any longer , she couldn't hold it in!

And so the supposed 'Ice queen' she burst out laughing. It didn't take the others long to join in laughing too.

"Sorry!, Sorry!" she said through breaths "I just couldn't help it".

"Nah it's okay" Gar interrupted "we take the piss out of him all the time! It would be weird if we didn't!" Gar said chuckling, his arm still draped around Rachel.

Rachel looked up into Gar's eyes and said "Says the boy who has the same name as a cat". That's when everyone burst out into hysterical laughter.

After it had died down Vic told everyone to get their asses out of Rachel's room all except for Gar. Because Vic new that Gar wanted 'some alone time' with his crush.

"So, do you want me to call your dad or something? He'll probably be worried about you, you're like 7 hours late, its 10:40"

Rachel shot her head up, she could NOT let him call her farther.

"No umm..errr" muttered Rachel trying to think of an excuse.

"Because the doctors already took care of everything!" She said a bit too hesitantly which made Gar suspicious. "So everything's fine, nothing to worry about!" She blurted out.

Gar simply raised an eyebrow. She was acting strange; it wasn't like her to act like this.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh t" He said voice full of scepticism.

"So are you ready to go? Vic's in the car" Gar said as he helped her up off the bed.

"You and Vic really don't have to do this Gar"

"And let you walk home at-"

Gar looked at his watch and looked back up to Rachel

"10:50?! I don't think so missy!"

Rachel just sighed and began to talk in that damn sexy baby voice again "sorry mummy! , can we still have Barney the dinosaur shaped waffles for tea tonight please?" Gar just burst out laughing.

"I told you you're funny!" Gar exclaimed , Rachel just rolled her amethyst eyes and followed him out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, I'm back again! Sorry if it's too late but oh well…it's here now! ;D DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID YOU WOULD CERTIANLY KNOW ABOUT IT ;3**_ _**Anyway thank you for reading! ^_^**_

_**Secrets**_

Rachel and Gar walked over to Vic's 'Baby' he liked to call it. And then Vic and Karen would get in a fight because he never treats her as good as he treats his car which was true, but he would never admit that.

Gar opened the door for Rachel and curtsied

"Ladies first" He said holding out his arm and gesturing to the car.

"Shouldn't you go first then?" Said Rachel nonchalantly shrugging her shoulders

"Very funny Rae" Gar replied.

Rachel smirked and climbed in the back, luckily for Gar Rachel had never heard the rumours that say 'A man only says ladies first so that they can stare at the women's asses. Gar smirked and made a mental complement of Rachel's behind. Gar was suddenly very proud of himself for being an A class pervert without being caught and he climbed in next to Rachel.

"So Rachel, where are we heading to?"

"Umm" Said Rachel forgetting her address for a split second "Oh 13 Moss Evergreen" (Okay I have no idea if that's a real street or not by the way •_•)

"Moss Evergreen?!" shouted Vic and Gar simultaneously.

"Yeah… Is that a problem?" Rachel asked quizzically.

"No, no not at all!" Said Vic who was waving his hands in the air as if he was trying to erase any offence she took to their comment. "It's just, that's the richest street around, it's lined with mansions!"

"Oh…Yeah I guess it is a pretty wealthy street huh?" said Rachel sweat dropping.

"Pretty wealthy?!, Rae!, people have helicopter landing platforms along with GIANT swimming pools in their back gardens! You're stinking rich!

What's it like to be that rich?!" Said Gar, jumping up and down in his seat.

"Umm, it's alright I guess…" Rachel said unsure what to answer, she had never been asked questions like this before. But then again nobody (until now) knew she was rich.

"It's alright?! It must be amazing! You've got to have us over sometime!" Gar exclaimed happily

"Umm... I really don't think that's a good idea…my dad is really strict you see…about me having friends and anyway he's just not a people person" Rachel laughed nervously.

"Wait so your dad forbids you from having friends?" Questioned Vic

"Sort of…yeah"

"Wow strict dad" Said Gar

"You have no idea" Rachel said stoically.

Gar shot her a concerned look

"Well, let's go then" Said Vic starting the car up and putting in in drive.

The drive was quiet all the way to Rachel's house and Gar kept on stealing glances at Rachel wondering why she hides her beautiful face from the world. After 10 minutes they pulled up in front of a humungous mansion, it had a long black tiled drive way and 2 big stone pillars beside her huge front door. The two boys stared at the house in awe

"Well" Rachel spoke up

"I got to go now, so thanks for the ride Vic"

"No problem, what are friends for?"

Rachel smiled and she then turned to Gar and whispered

"Thanks for an unforgettable day Logan"

Gar grinned, "No problem Rae" he whispered back in a manly voice and winked at her. Rachel blushed, her face turning crimson as she stepped out the car.

"Cya later then" Rachel said as she gracefully walked up her drive way, the two boys waved back and started up the car to leave. Rachel turned and waved once more before she entered the house. She could hear the roar of the engine as it sped off down the street.

Rachel realised that her dad wasn't anywhere to be seen.

'phew he's probably asleep, I sure am lucky tonight' she thought.

Rachel passed the living room to go up the stairs when she heard a low snoring and the smell of alcohol radiating from the couch.

'Don't worry' Rachel thought.

'Its fine, all you have to do is creep past without waking the drunken snorlax up'

Though Rachel's dad was far from a snorlax, he was huge in height but he wasn't fat, he was very muscular and extremely strong. And considering he's been drinking AGAIN Rachel really doesn't think it's a good idea to awake him.

Rachel tiptoed across the spotless white tiled floor, the room was lined with small tables adjacent on both sides of the long hall and sitting on each of the tables were priceless vases all different from one another. She carried on tip toeing across the floor, still holding the cake box in her hand which Gar had given her.

Suddenly she heard someone getting up to go somewhere, that's when Rachel knew instead of tip toeing slowly, she needed to run. Rachel began to run down what seemed to feel like the endless corridor, while she was still running for the stairs she turned her head around to look behind her.

Oh what a bad idea that was because she ran straight in to the banister of the stairs, which caused her to stub her toe. And considering the fact that she has a marble banister …this was going to hurt, A LOT. Rachel quickly covered her mouth with one had to restrain herself from shouting out in pain and dropped the cake box and held her foot in pain, she began to hop up and down but soon lost her balance and tumbled over into one of the vases which caused her head to bleed again.

Rachel instantly forgot about the pain in her toe and the new throbbing pain in the back of her head and focused on what she was going to do now. She had broken one of the vases, one of HIS vases. Rachel quickly got on her knees and hunched over trying to clean it up and buy a new one before anyone noticed that this one was gone.

As she was cleaning the mess up she felt a dark presence behind her, she froze on spot, dropping the shards of broken vase in her hands and her eyes went wide with fear. "Well" The dark voice boomed and echoed through the whole corridor. Trigon (Her dad) Bent down and picked up a large part of the vase, Rachel didn't even dare to move, her jaw was locked and her wide eyes were still glued on the floor.

For someone to say that Rachel was scared was a big understatement, that man was her biggest fear ever since she was 4 years old.

Her farther continued "I guess there's no use for this now" The large man began to turn away, he then stopped dead in his tracks "except maybe for this" The large man swiftly turned and smashed Rachel over the head with the broken piece of vase causing it to smash into a million more pieces. More blood violently poured from her head. Her farther bent down "You're not going to cry now are you?"

Rachel ignored his question and continued to stare at the floor refusing to cry. She has had it much worse than this and has not cried since she was 5 so she was not going to start now. Trigon raised a fist and gave her a punch across her face that a grown man would cry at,

"DO NOT IGNORE ME GIRL!" The rest of the vases shook on their tables because of the wrath of his booming voice.

"Sorry sir." Rachel quietly replied. Ever since she was 5 when her mother died, Rachel has been Trigon's personal servant and he ordered her to call him Sir or Mr Roth.

"YOU WILL BE YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" He bellowed, stood up and gave her a mighty kick in her ribs so she would fall over. But Rachel being Rachel she wasn't going to go down easily and she still stayed up and didn't even flinch.

"YOU WERE ALSO LATE HOME TOO!" He yelled as he lifted his foot and stomped on hers catching her now swollen toe. He stomped on her foot with such brute force it cracked and crumpled in a bent shape on the cold tiled floor. She didn't even flinch once.

"WHY WERE YOU LATE?!" He questioned loudly.

"I-I had to go to hospital sir."

Trigons eyes widened and bent down again and picked Rachel up by her collar

"DID YOU TELL THEM?!" The violent man screeched in her face.

Rachel just kept her normal ice queen façade on "No sir I lied to them and said I got the injuries from falling down the stairs sir"

"Well at least you finally did something right" he snapped as he threw her onto the floor "Worthless wrench" He spat as he walked down the corridor "and clean that shit up! Oh and then the floor" He said implying that she was nothing more than a piece of shit.

Rachel could hear his ear screeching laugh echo through the corridor and linger in her ears. She then continued to collect the sharp vase pieces in her cupped hand. As she got up to put the shards of what once was a vase in the bin and to get a flannel to wipe up all the blood, she realised something. She couldn't walk.

She looked down on what someone would never call a foot and more likely call it a bloody mess of once was a foot. It was all twisted and bent, Rachel felt sick just looking at it. She then decided to limp to the kitchen, wincing at every step she took.

A good 20 minutes later she was finished and literally hoped into the shower, she turned on the Luke warm water and she sat down, washing all the blood out of her violet hair and pulling pieces of vase out of her head. She took a look at her arm and at the bruises and scars she had received weeks ago then looked down at her porcelain legs to see the same thing scars and bruises. She felt drowsy form the amount of blood she had lost from her head; she was surprised that she hadn't collapsed yet.

After she had cleaned herself up and cleaned her teeth she slipped into an oversized white woolly jumper and a pair of Red plaid checked baggy pyjama shorts. She pulled some long white socks up her legs so you couldn't see any marks or bruises and walked over to the other side of her room and looked in to her mirror and examined her face. She had a big black/purple bruise on her cheek.

'Oh brilliant' the dark girl thought. 'The only make up I have is mascara and eyeliner. How the hell am i supposed to cover this thing up?! '

'I guess I'll just have to hide it under one of my hoods.'

Rachel sighed and turned off her lamp and climbed into bed. She tried to get to sleep but something was nagging at her in the back of her mind. Then she remembered that she had left her cake from Gar downstairs. She was about to get out of bed to get it but she thought about it.

'Hang on, am I really going to risk another beating for a mere cake?'

'But it's from Logan…'

'BUT it's a cake….'

'I guess I got to go and get it, it did look homemade, I bet he spent ages on it…'

Rachel climbed out of her bed and tip toed/limped across the landing, she didn't even want to imagine what would happen if she woke up her farther, she was at the top of the swirly stairs when she heard people talking, or rather her farther and someone else.

'Sounds like he's dealing something again' Rachel thought.

Trigon was a mafia boss and occasionally had people over and dealing to them. Rachel tried to hear their convocation.

…

DOWNSTAIRS;

Trigon strutted down the long hall to open the giant double doors, he swung them open violently Bering in mind it's like 1:10AM "Ah!" Trigon's voice echoed down the corridor "Come in, just wait over there, at the bottom of the stairs, I just have to go and do something, it won't take 5 munities"

"Yes sir"

…

'Hmm that voice sounds awfully familiar; I just can't put my finger on it…' 'Should I go down stairs? It's only a client, I'm sure the man will have no interest and tell my dad'

Rachel decided to go down stairs.

I mean really? What could go wrong?

Rachel limped down stairs thinking 'stupid foot' She was on the middle step she saw the man bend down and pick up the cake box she had dropped earlier.

"Excuse me sir" Rachel whispered

"That's mine".

The man spoke "Oh sorry I-"

Before the mystery man could finish he had turned around.

Rachel and the man were both staring at each other wide eyed.

"You?!" Rachel snapped in a hushed tone

"Well hello to you to, Sexy pair of legs you've got there Rachel" Said Adonis as he cheekily winked at her.

Rachel looked down and saw that she was wearing her shorts which caused her face to turn crimson; she got her oversized sleeves and covered her legs up.

"Shut up." She said scowling at the step she was stood on.

"Come on Ravie, you and I both know that your legs can make any straight man drool" Said Adonis with a giant grin on his face.

"Shut up. What are you doing in my house?" She snapped, venom dripping from her voice

"Well if you must know, I'm making a deal with the boss, you're dad?"

"Unfortunately" she said, eyes still glued to the step

The pair both heard a door click. Rachel shot her head up to Adonis.

"Give me that now." She said her voice a hasty whisper.

"What? ... This?" Said Adonis, waving the box back and forth in front of her face. Rachel heard some footsteps from the other side of the wall and began to get nervous.

"Yes that! What else?! " She snapped

"You could have meant me" Said Adonis putting the box behind his back and cocking an eyebrow at her.

"In your dreams, just-just give me the box before my father gets back!"

Now she sounded REALLY nervous and Adonis picked up on it.

"Nervous are we? Wait you aren't afraid of your dad are you?" Adonis questioned

Rachel stuttered for a moment "no-no of course not! Just give me the box!"

Adonis shook his head "nope not until you-"

The door to the long corridor opened interrupting Adonis's speech, Adonis turned around. While he was distracted Rachel lunged and grabbed the box and darted up some of the stairs until she stopped to hold her agonising foot. Adonis looked up to see her wincing in pain as she held her foot.

"Adonis" Trigon boomed which caused Adonis to tear his eyes away from Rachel and to her dad.

"Who were you talking to?" Trigons voice sounded threatening very threating.

"Well I was –"

Adonis began but stopped when he looked back at Rachel sitting at the top of the stairs silently pleading him not to and shaking her head. An evil grin plastered over Adonis's face as he turned back around.

"Well I was on my phone talking to my girlfriend" Said Adonis not stuttering or giving anything away.

"Oh, right then, let's get started and follow me." Trigon ordered.

Adonis obeyed but before he followed Trigon, he mouthed to Rachel 'You owe me one' and winked at her. Rachel raised an eyebrow on what he meant by 'you owe me one'

'it was his choice, Rachel thought 'He could of grassed on me if he really wanted to, I didn't force him not to, so why should I 'owe him one'?' Rachel shrugged it off and went back to her room. She placed the box on her shelf and climbed into her silk covers, curled up into a ball and slowly drifted off to sleep…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! It's me again! xD Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully this one too :3**_

_**DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING! IF I DID YOU WOULD CERTIANLY KNOW ABOUT IT ;3**_ _**Anyway thank you for reading! ^_^**_

_**Secrets**_

Rachel snapped her eyelids open upon hearing her quiet alarm chime across her black walls and linger in her ears. She bolted straight up and lunged for her alarm clock and turned it off, the bright red numbers read 7:00AM. She sighed and swung her porcelain legs over the side of her bed rubbing her tired eyes; she stood up and limped over to her wardrobe. She stood there for a good 2 minutes, hands on hips and an arched eyebrow before she spotted what she was looking for. The dark girl reached into the wardrobe and pulled out a plain black t-shirt with the yellow batman logo on the front and placed it on her bed. She reached into the wardrobe again and pulled out a pair of long black socks (to hide the bruises and scars on her legs) and a knee high length red plaid skirt and also placed it on her bed, she did the same with a black and white checked jacket and a pair of knee high black converse.

Rachel looked back at her alarm clock.

7:05

'Great' she thought, 'I've got time for a shower'. She staggered into her on suite bathroom and locked the door. She grabbed a towel from the shelf and placed it on top of the toilet, she turned around on her heel and in one swift motion she made the shower curtain glide across to the other side. She striped off and stepped into the shower and put it on freezing cold. (She finds out it's useful to have it ice cold because when you get out of the shower, you're not freezing cold because you're actually warmer out of the shower than you were in the shower.)

When Rachel had finished in the shower she brushed her teeth for 3 minutes and went to dry her violet locks. She limped out of the bathroom and slipped into her dressing gown. Rachel bent down and plugged the dryer in the socket and opened the big white doors. She put the lead under the door and shut it. She sat down on her balcony so she wouldn't awake her farther and began to dry her long violet locks. After about 20 minutes later her hair was once again long and silky as it once was when she woke up. She gracefully strolled back into her quarters, still cringing at the horrid pain in her foot, her long hair flowing behind her. Rachel then slipped into her clothes and shoes for the day and walked over to the mirror, she stared at yet another mark across her face as she put her hood up to hide it, grabbed her bag pack and tip toed/ limped down the stairs.

The dark girl glanced around to make sure her farther wasn't present. He wasn't. Rachel heard her stomach growl; she sighed and brought her slender angelic fingers up to the bridge of her nose.

'No time for breakfast today.' Rachel thought. 'He might wake up before I get out of this hell hole' But before Rachel could leave she had spotted a note on the table.

'Hmm, my dad mustn't of noticed it, considering he's drunk. I wonder who it's from…' thought Rachel. She bent down and picked it up.

It was from Adonis.

'Oh brilliant, what could that thing want now?'

_Hey there Ravie, I see you have discovered my little note.__ We need to talk about last night; you owe me a favour Rachel._ _If you do not co-operate there will be consequences. Meet me by your locker before 1__st__ period starts._

_From that absolute smouldering hot hunk, Adonis _

Rachel screwed up the note and shoved it into her pocket.

'Like I'm going to go' she snickered.

'If you do not co-operate there will be consequences' the sentence lingered in her ears.

'consequences?... maybe I should go after all, who knows what that air head will do…he does deals with a mob boss after all'

Rachel sighed, unsure of what to do and limped slowly to the door and quietly opened it and locked it behind her.

'Great I forgot about having to walk to school with this wretched foot' Rachel sighed once more. 'I guess I just have to deal with it like always'. Rachel sprung her head up at the sound of a car horn.

"Yo, Rachel! You ready?" She saw Vic sat in his car smiling up at her. She looked over to Gar in the backseat, his head hanging out the window.

"You're taking me to school?" Asked a rather sceptical Rachel.

"Yeah!" Shouted Gar back to her "After all, what are friends for?"

Rachel smiled at the both of them, grateful for all the trouble they had gone through, grateful for how nice everyone has been just for someone like her. She said the last bit as if she was revolted with herself. Which she was.

Rachel tried to walk over to the car, not wanting to give her broken foot away but Gar saw her slightly wincing and the pain in her amethyst eyes. Rachel opened the car door and sat next to Gar.

"Thank you for going through all this trouble"

"Forget about it!" shouted Vic in a cheerful tone "We come around this way anyways! The least we could do was take you to school"

Rachel smiled back at him and then looked over to Gar who was staring at her.

"What is it?" Asked Rachel

Gar looked down to her foot.

"Let me see it" He replied with a stern look on his face

Rachel began to panic and hesitate. 'How did he find out?!' Rachel thought, ' Did I really give it away that easy?!' But her face was very calm and gave away nothing thanks to the ice queen façade she always put on in these situations.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She asked again nonchalantly.

Gar narrowed his emerald orbs 'She's defiantly hiding something, I can tell. Other people might not be able to tell if something's up. But she can't hide anything from me.' Gar examined her face once again.

'She's obviously injured her foot badly and doesn't want anyone to know about it, how could she have done it? Fallen down the stairs... No, she's not THAT clumsy surely. And why would she want to keep that a secret?'.

"Your foot is what I'm talking about Rae. You've obviously hurt i-"

before Gar could finish Vic interrupted not listening to their convocation.

"Oh my god!" Vic screamed.

"What dude?!" Gar shouted franticly, trying to figure out on what was troubling his friend.

" I just remembered" Said Vic in complete awe.

"Remember what?!" shouted Gar wanting to know what his friend was rambling on about.

"At the school cafeteria…they're serving…"

"SERVING WHAT?!" Shouted Gar practically begging for his friend to give him the news.

"Drum roll please!"

Shouted Vic as he battered his hands down on the steering wheel as he drove, creating a drum like noise.

"There serving…THE MEATBALL SUB! Sub..sub..sub..!" Yelled Vic as he added more 'Subs' on the end to create a dramatic echoing affect.

"Seriously?! WOOOOOHOO! Drive faster Vic!"

Rachel sighed in relief that Gar was now distracted and the attention was not focused on her anymore. She put her head on the car window, glaring out at the scenery they sped past.

They soon arrived at Jump City High School and pulled up outside and all stepped out of the car.

"So what are you two in first?" Vic questioned.

"Ummmm" Gar turned to Rachel for an answer .

Rachel sighed "You've got to get more organized. We're in Mr Wilson's English class."

Gar rubbed the back of his neck "Heh I knew that"

"Of course you did grass stain. Now I got to go, I got math class with Prof Chang on the other side of the building, So I'll see you two later" and with that said Vic gave a little wave and walked off.

Gar and Rachel when inside and started to walk to class, well Gar was walking but Rachel wasn't, she was kind of limp/walking. Gar stopped and stared at her foot; she was walking on the side of it. Gar looked up at the celling trying to think what he could say without her punching him in the face.

"Rae what-"

Gar began but stopped realising he was talking to himself because Rachel wasn't there but there was a white piece of paper on the floor.

'must of fallen out of her pocket… I shouldn't read it, it's her property' Gar thought.

'Well…no one is around… so oh hell with it!' Gar read the letter.

_Hey there Ravie, I see you have discovered my little note. We need to talk about last night; you owe me a favour Rachel._ _If you do not co-operate there will be consequences. Meet me by your locker before 1__st__ period starts._

_From that absolute smouldering hot hunk, Adonis _

Gar looked at the letter dumbfounded.

' Ravie?'

'Last night?'

' Consequences?'

'SMOULDERING HOT HUNK, ADONIS?!'

'I've got to find out, I know where they are, so I'll just go spy on them'

Gar thought as he ran down the corridor with a grin plastered across his face.

…

Rachel quickly walked around the corner to her locker, wincing at the horrible pain in her foot. She turned another corner leading to the hall that her locker was on. And then she saw him, leaning against her locker with a smug smirk on his face. Rachel staggered over to him while trying to figure out on what the ape's favour was.

Gar was hot on her tail since she wasn't walking fast because of her foot. He saw her walking up to Adonis and hid behind a corner. 'I wonder what they're up to…'

….

"Well hello there Ravie" Said Adonis in a husky voice

Rachel sighed "What do you want Adonis?" she said in a bored monotone.

"Now, now Rach, play nice . Unless you want my favour to be worse than it already is." He taunted waving a finger back and forth in her face.

"Fine" Rachel huffed

"Good girl" Said Adonis rising his hand to pat her head. Rachel quickly caught his wrist before it came anywhere close to her head.

"Don't touch me." Rachel snarled at him

"Still feisty as ever I see" Said Adonis winking at her.

Gar growled angrily from behind the corner but low enough so they didn't hear.

"Now about that favour" Said Adonis leaning in.

Rachel backed away "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Relax! I'm just whispering you something, I'm not going to kiss you, but I am going to do A LOT more than that" Adonis said cheekily and winked at her again.

Gar had to bite his tongue and close to keep him for lashing out at the sick bastard; he could not blow his cover. Rachel would go mad at him if she found out that he followed her.

Rachel clenched a jaw and narrowed her eyes

'Don't say anything; he'll make the favour worse'

After Adonis had whispered something barely audible Rachel's face went bright crimson.

"NO WAY!" Rachel said stepping back and crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Oh come on Ravie, you wouldn't want to upset the guy who knows your secret would you? And besides you've got the biggest pair in the school!" Adonis said with a pleased look on his face.

Rachel's face went even darker (if that was possible) " that doesn't mean you can just go around groping them! and how the hell do you know that you sick pervert?!" She said rapping her arms even tighter around her body.

Adonis just began laughing, "You really want to know?" he said behind chuckles.

Rachel growled "On second thoughts NO."

Adonis laughed "So are you going to let me do it, or do I have to tell people about you're little secret?"

"Little secret?" scoffed Rachel "I have no idea what you're talking about." Rachel said turning the other way.

"Oh really?" questioned Adonis as he raised his foot and brought it heavily down on her foot.

Rachel clenched her jaw and remained motionless with her stoic expression plastered on her face.

Adonis looked up with a puzzled look on his face.

"How come you aren't screaming or crying? It's pretty obvious that your foot is broken"

A smirk came across her face "I haven't done that since I was four"

Adonis laughed manically "We'll see about that!" and began to stamp on her foot repeatedly and she did nothing to stop him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gar suddenly shouted and came out from around the corner. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" and with that Gar lunged at him. Gar and Adonis were around the same size but surprisingly Gar seemed the strongest for once. Rachel watched in shock, when she realised what was happening she got up and staggered over to the brawl. She reached her arms into the fight and managed to grab Adonis's neck and knock him out by pressure pointing him. Rachel looked over to gar who was still punching him in the stomach.

"Logan! You can stop now!" Shouted Rachel as she scurried over to him, trying to pry him off.

"NO WAY! HE CAN'T TALK TO YOU LIKE THAT, HE CAN'T HURT YOU LIKE THAT!"

Rachel managed to pry Gar off and spun him around towards her. Gar looked down to Rachel

"Please stop."

Gar had an enraged look in his eye but when he looked at her it all went away. Gar looked down and sighed. He then looked back to Adonis and back to Rachel.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine"

"You're lying"

"We got to get away from hear before we get in to trouble, we are late to less on as it is. Come on lets go" Said Rachel tugging at his shirt.

Gar was about to say something but noticed a red liquid on the floor, it was coming from Rachel's shoe.

"Rae… take off your shoe"

Rachel looked down and back up to gar again.

"Oh that? It's nothing to worry about, just a little cut, come on lets go" Rachel said with a nervous smile.

"Rae I'm serious" Gar looked down on her with his large emerald eyes, Rachel suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed and sighed. She took off her shoe and her long black sock to reveal her battered and bruised leg, Gar gasped and he saw all the scars all over her porcelain leg. He was then even more horrified when he saw her foot.

"Rachel, what?,… how did you-?" Gar said in complete shock staring at her leg and foot.

Rachel didn't look at him, she just couldn't "Can we just go to lesson now please?"

Gar looked at her with wide eyes "Are you crazy or something?!" "No way, I'm taking you to the hospital!" and with that Gar scooped Rachel up bridle style and hurried off down the corridor.

"No Logan, please don't!" Rachel said practically pleading.

"What's up with you Rae? It's just the hospital, there's nothing to be afraid of" Gar said calmly.

"I don't care, I don't like it!"

"Well tough because were going, whether you like it or not"

"And how do you suppose we get there?, you don't even drive" Said Rachel quite pleased with herself.

"I've got a plan! Vic can drive us and he said that he's in Prof Chang's Math Class!"

Rachel muttered something about 'smart asses' under her breath and Gar just smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Sorry I'm late but I'm here now! I OWN NADDA! *goes crazy and chops screen in half* Umm well… Hope you enjoy the chapter! . Thanks for reading dudes & dudets**_

_**Secrets **_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Vic!" Gar said bursting through the open door of Maths 103

Everyone in the class gave Gar amused looks all except from Prof Chang, he looked like he was going to slaughter Gar for interrupting his lesson.

Vic sighed.

"What do you want Gar?"

"Just come out here and see! It's serious!" Gar pled

Vic looked up at Prof Chang for approval, the teacher sighed and nodded.

"No more van 5 minutes" The tall teacher said in his German accent

Vic got up and jogged out of the door and shut it behind him.

"Gar! What do you think you're playing at?!" Vic said in a hushed tone

"I know I shouldn't have barged in but she needed help" Gar said sadly

"Who needs he-" Before Vic could finish Gar pointed to the floor at the side of them both, Vic looked down and gasped, Vic then turned back to Gar.

"Gar! What did you do to the poor girl this time?!"

Gar held up his hands in defence "It wasn't me! It was that prick Adonis, well most of it was anyway… she won't tell me where the other marks are from" Gar sighed.

Rachel looked down at the floor, she really didn't like lying to him but she had to. He couldn't find out, he'll get mad that she didn't tell him before; she doesn't want to cause a scene. She doesn't want him or anyone else to worry about her, she didn't even deserve her friends. She doesn't like people helping her out, it means that she can't take care of herself and that she's weak when it's actually the opposite. Like she said before, she doesn't deserve help either.

"So can you drive us to the hospital?" Gar asked politely

Vic sighed "I'm sorry but Chang is going to murder me if I take more than 5 minutes. It pains me to do this but…here" Vic then pulled out his car keys with a hasty look on his face.

Gar's emerald orbs lit up like when a little kid sees all their presents under the tree.

"Are-ar-are you serious?!" Gar stuttered, his hands reaching out for the keys

"I suppose so" Sighed Vic and handed his keys over to Gar who held them like he was holding a new born baby.

Vic then grabbed Gar's collar "But if there is just one scratch or dint in my baby I'm going grab your tofu loving tongue, put it in my car door and slam in repeatedly. You got that green bean?"

Gar nodded franticly "Ye-yes sir!" Gar then saluted with a big grin on his face.

Rachel spoke up "But Gar doesn't have a licence does he?"

"Hell yeah! Of course I have, what do you take me for Rae?" Gar asked with a smile

Rachel just stared back at him with her eyebrow arched and a sceptical look on her porcelain face.

Gar narrowed his eyes "Shut up" he said behind chuckles .

"Good, I'll see you later" Vic dropped Gar on the floor and walked back into the classroom.

Gar put the keys in his pocket and walked over to Rachel, bent down and scooped her up.

"So" Gar said trying to start a convocation, "Are you going to tell me why you didn't stop Adonis from stomping on your foot?"

Rachel shrugged.

Gar sighed.

"Why didn't you do that cool knock out thingy?" Gar questioned

Rachel was going to correct him on the name of the technique but decided against it.

"Because I couldn't reach his neck, he's too tall.

Gar chuckled "Well you are a midget I suppose"

Rachel narrowed her amethyst orbs "I'm not a midget, you're only a bit taller than me"

"Rae, you're up to my shoulders, I'm way taller than you" Gar said chuckling

Rachel folded her arms and looked away pouting. Gar laughed at how childish she was, it was cute.

"Back to topic" Gar started again. "You said you go kick boxing and stuff, how come you didn't use any of that stuff on him? And I've noticed you don't beat people up, you haven't beat me up yet."

"I don't I don't really like to…" Rachel trailed off as her cheeks grew pink with embarrassment

"Don't like to what?" Gar asked quietly

"I know I warn people that I take boxing classes and such but the threats aren't really true… because well—" Rachel trailed off again

"Rae" Gar begun "Are you a pacifist?"

Rachel looked down "Maybe…"

"But you can't be, you do that knock out thingy on people." Gar said with a curious look on his face

"Exactly, it just knocks them out, it doesn't hurt them."

"Oh, well looks like I'm just going to have to protect you even more now!" Gar said with a smile on his face. He liked to look out for Rachel, more than anyone else for that matter of fact. He hates to see her in pain.

Gar got no response. He looked down in his arms to see Rachel asleep in his arms.

Her breathing was so quiet that it was barely audible, Gar's shirt was clutched in her small slender hands. Gar stared down wide eyed 'She's even gorgeous when she's asleep, cute even' Gar smiled and kissed her forehead. He couldn't believe he had learned to love this girl in just two days.

Gar walked out of the school doors and on to the path beside Vic's baby. Gar held Rachel with one hand, which wasn't all that difficult while he fumbled around in his pocket for Vic's car keys. He found them and yanked them out of his pocket. He looked down at the keys trying to find the button that unlocked Vic's baby; He finally found it and brought his thumb down on the button. The car made a small beeping noise to show that it had been unlocked, Gar opened the back door and laid Rachel down on the seats, when he realised. She was wearing a skirt.

'Shit' Gar thought.

The poor guy was trying so hard not to look at her underwear when she rolled over. He slapped his hands hard on his cheeks 'No Gar! You perv! She deserves more respect than that!' He shut the car door carefully not to wake up the sleeping beauty in the back. Gar got in the front and started up the engine. Gar new how to drive and normally didn't get nervous when he drove but Vic's threat lingered in his ears Gar sweat dropped. This was going to be a long ride.

20 minutes Gar and Rachel were stuck in traffic when he heard shuffling in the backseats, Gar looked in the rear-view mirror and saw Rachel tossing and turning with her eyes tightly closed. She started mumbling then moaning then screaming. Gar pulled over and unbuckled his seat belt and climbed over to the backseat.

"Rachel!? Rae?!" Gar shouted franticly " Are you alright?! Come 'on wake up!" Gar said shaking her shoulders.

Rachel's eyes shot open she was covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. She looked around with her hazy eyes, her eyes went wide and she started hyperventilating .

Gar pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright Rae, I'm here, it was just a nightmare" Gar said soothingly stroking her violet hair.

"You're okay?! You're alright?!" Said Rachel hugging him back tightly

"Yeah" Gar laughed "Why wouldn't I be?"

Rachel realised what she said and pulled away from him and scooted to the other side of the car.

"N-no reason" Rachel lied but Gar knew better.

"How often do you have night terrors Rae?"

She shrugged ,"Not often" She fiddling with her fingers.

"So all the time?" Gar asked

Rachel looked at him confused

"I can read you like a book Rae, I can tell when you're lying, when you're nervous or when you're sad. So there's no point in lying to me."

Rachel sighed, "I've had them ever since my mother died. That's when I was four." She said looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry that I asked that, i-I didn't mean to make you-"

"It's alright Logan, I don't mind" She said looking up at him with a weak smile

"So" Gar said trying to change the subject "What are your nightmares about?"

Rachel looked down at her feet again. "All my nightmares have been the same until yesterday and today. I used to have the same nightmares every night. In the usual nightmare I'm reliving the day that my mother died, watching her slow painful death.

It all goes in slow motion and I'm just stood there doing nothing, just like I did nothing on that day.

I just stood there doing nothing to help her. Her screams will haunt me every night because I could have saved her life.

After that I wake up in the room I had when I was four, Drawings filled the walls, the pictures radiating of happiness once again. I hear my mother call my name, I then dash down stairs, ecstatic that she's alive again. I run into the kitchen and see her making breakfast. But that's when I wake up. Because that's when i realise that she can't be alive again because she's gone forever.

Gar normally didn't know what to do or say, he never did in these situations. But this time it was different, he moved over to where Rachel was sat and placed her head on his chest and began to stroke her hair again.

"You don't have to tell me anymore Rae, it's all over now" he said soothingly

"I'm sorry" Rachel whispered into his chest

"For what?" Gar whispered back

Rachel started shaking "For not being able to save you either" She said in a shaky voice, it almost sounded like she was going to break out in tears.

Gar's eyes went wide at her voice.

'Is she going to cry?' Gar thought

"You don't have to cry Rae, I'm here. I'm always going to be here."

Rachel looked up , her amethyst orbs met his green orbs.

"Always?" She asked in her still shaky voice

"Always" He said smiling down at her.

She smiled back at him and sat up properly.

"Sorry for making us late too" She said with a pink growing on her cheeks

"Your worth loosing time over" Gar said with a wink and climbed over into the front seat while Rachel's face turned crimson.

About half an hour later of talking and laughing they arrived at jump city hospital for the 2nd time that week. Gar killed the engine and walked around to the back door and pulled it open. "You ready to go?" Gar asked

"Yeah"

Gar scooped Rachel up into his arms once again and carried her into the hospital, inside it was literary deserted. Gar walked over to the old women at the desk.

"Umm excuse me?" Gar said politely

The old women looked up and smiled

"What can I do for you two?" Asked the old women politely

Gar and Rachel gave her confused looks

"Um I thought it would be pretty self-explanatory" Gar laughed pointing to Rachel's legs and foot

"Oh" the old women laughed "Of course how silly of me, What's her name?"

"Rachel Roth" Said Rachel

The old women typed some stuff on her computer and looked up and smiled

"just take a seat for 2 minutes please"

"Thankyou" Gar and Rachel both said at the same time. And both walked over and took a seat.

2 minutes later the elderly woman spoke up

" Rachel was it?"

The pair looked up and nodded. Gar scooped Rachel up again and walked over to the desk.

"You and your girlfriend can go through to room 91 now" said the women

Gar's and Rachel's eyes when wide

The pair began to go red and stutter

"Umm he's no-not my- um"

"Urmm she's not-no-um"

The old women smiled

"Such a cute couple"

Gar's stood there with his eyes wide as the moon; mouth hung open and dropped Rachel in total shock.

"Ow" Rachel said emotionless

Gar suddenly snapped out of it and realised what he had done.

"Rae!" She crouched down and scooped her up again.

"Aw she's got her own pet name!" said the old women

"WE ARE NOT BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND!" The pair shouted simultaneously

The old women laughed "Whatever you say, you two can go through now."

Gar and Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry for dropping you back there, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, don't worry about it Logan"

10 minutes later the pair was on floor 8 and at room 72

"So how long do you think you've got to stay here? I mean your foot is totally crushed"

Rachel shrugged "About 3 days max" She said with a yawn

"You're still tired?" Gar said with a chuckle

"Mmmhhm" Rachel nodded

"Shouldn't we call your dad? He'll probably want to see you"

"It's none of his concern."

"Well it kind of is" Gar begun "You are his daughter after all right?"

"Unfortunately" Rachel said with another yawn

"Are you having a fight or something?" Gar asked curiosity taking over him.

"You could say that. We're not exactly on good terms." Rachel said

Gar didn't ask anymore, it wasn't any of his business.

"He would still want to know where you are and that you're safe though. You should call him"

Rachel burst out laughing.

"That man doesn't give a flying fuck if I'm safe or not"

"You're fight that bad huh?" Gar questioned

"yup"

Before the pair knew it they were outside Room 91. Gar opened the door and stepped in still holding Rachel. There was an elderly man sat a desk in the corner of the brightly lit room.

Gar knocked on the door so the man was aware of their presents.

The man looked up and greeted them with a smile

"Hello there, are you Rachel Roth?"

Rachel nodded

"Ah a shy one I see" Said the old man

Rachel smiled and looked at the floor, a bit embarrassed that her sensed her shyness.

"Just sit her down on the chair son" The doctor instructed

Gar nodded and gently put Rachel down in the chair.

"Let's have a look at—YAWZHA!" The doctor shouted "How did you do this sweetheart?"

"I broke my foot" Rachel said quietly whilst shrugging.

The doctor laughed

"You must have done a lot more to it than that, it's a bloody mess! What else happened to it?" Asked the old man

Rachel shrugged and looked away

"A boy at school did it" Gar spoke up. " He practically jumped up and down on it" He said in an angry tone.

"Oh alright then." "And how did you get all those scars, cuts and bruises all over both of your legs?"

Rachel shrugged and looked away again.

The doctor looked back at Gar waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, she won't tell me a thing" said Gar sighing

The doctor nodded and turned back to Rachel.

"Listen sweetheart, you've got to tell me how you did it" the doctor spoke softly

"I-I can't remember"

The doctor sighed and pulled Gar to the side.

"Listen son, can you get your girlfriend to tell me what happened?" The doctor asked

Gar sighed " 1" Gar said holding up a finger "She's not my damn girlfriend, stop rubbing it in."

"2" Gar said holding up two fingers

"If she doesn't want to tell you she doesn't have too. You got that?"

The doctor sighed "You care about her a lot don't you?"

Gar nodded "More than anything"

"Alright then, she doesn't have to tell me, just make sure she doesn't get hurt again. Apparently she was in the hospital yesterday with a head injury. So just take care of her son"

Gar smiled and nodded.


End file.
